Friday on Elm Street
by Yoreel the Time Conqueror
Summary: Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger meet once again for an epic battle... only things don't seem quite right. Rated for Freddy's bad language. JasonxFreddy fluff. You have officially been warned.


**-FRIDAY ON ELMSTREET-**

Unarmed, weakened and completely cornered, Freddy Krueger had suddenly felt it slowly bubble inside him until he felt as though he'd explode. It was like nausea, creeping up inside you, spinning around in your gut and making every movement a chore. The one thing that made him strong was now being used against him.

For the first time, he was terrified.

Freddy was completely vulnerable. He had never felt that before, and now that he knew what it was like, he had decided he hated it. Once again, he had come back for revenge against Jason Voorhees. And, once again, he was about to lose at their little game. His hand had been cut off mere minutes before wards, and the wound was still gushing out blood at an unhealthy pace. His arm was gashed, his leg most likely broken and nose totally shattered. After battling it out for hours, Freddy could honestly say he was exhausted.

The masked killer seemed to be staring at Freddy, but he couldn't really tell; the shadows of the hockey mask hid Jason's one open eye. His other eye had drooped shut like it did sometimes, giving the man (if you could even call him human) a stupid and childish demeanor. Of course the gory clothes, hideous face and inclination to slaughter young people that were making love in cabins neutralized this look well. Still, compared to the pure evilness of Freddy, Jason was just a mentally disabled child in an indestructible body.

But that "child" couldn't exactly be called innocent. Freddy was trapped; a blood-spattered machete was held at his throat, and an unmovable arm had him pinned against the wall. He desperately wanted to say something witty, just to break the tension, but something held him back. Even if he died, he'd come back and get vengeance, and they'd go off back and forth and back and forth once every few years. Still, Jason had "won" last time, and Freddy was NOT going to lose twice in a row. And if he WAS, well he wasn't gonna just die quietly.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there like retard, or are you gonna kill me?" Freddy felt the fear tickling up his back as Jason suddenly leaned in closer to his captive, the knife pressing deeper into his burnt flesh. He suddenly started struggling wildly. "I'm going to kill you! Let me go and fight me you stupid mama's boy!"

Jason sighed, one of the few noises he ever made, and pushed the scarred man back harder, slamming his head against the wall. This charade was definitely getting old. Jason's mind wandered off as he gazed at his opponent apathetically. Why where they fighting anyway? He cocked his head observantly, watching the usually "cool but cruel" man panicking before his eyes as the machete pierced his neck just a little. Blood trickled down his throat and onto his already bloody clothes. His eyes shut tight and he struggled once again for the upper hand.

Freddy continued squirming under Jason's hand, swearing to kill him in many different ways and blah blah blah. Jason had stopped listening to his words, and was now captivated by his little prisoner's tirade. It was almost hypnotic; the entire basement was empty save a few dead teens that'd gotten in the way and the two slashers themselves. Jason was starting to actually feel bad for the evil man. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his head when his fingers loosened.

Freddy's blue eyes flew open in surprise when he heard a loud clatter. The machete had fallen to the ground, and Jason was standing there, looking like an extremely stupid puppy. Instinctively, Freddy went to attack, leaping at the masked psycho, but was suddenly pinned by both arms to the wall. "You- what the hell? Just kill me or let me go or something!" This game had long since been in anyway fun for Freddy, and he just wanted to get it over with. Obviously, he wasn't winning.

Jason stepped in closer to his wisecracking rival, tilting his head in curiosity. In retaliation, he began kicking, but Jason simply pulled him forward and smashed him back roughly. Freddy hissed, giving up on escape. "Mama's boy. You're nothing but a mama's boy." He felt stupid saying it, but at the moment he could think of nothing else.

The masked killer thought about this for a moment. So what? He said it as though it was an insult, but what was wrong with being Mama's little boy? Wasn't she the only one who ever bothered to love him? Wasn't she the one who was always trying to make him feel better? It seemed only right that he listened to her. She had done so much for her, and he'd do anything for her.

He looked down at Freddy again, who was very still and looking up apprehensively. Why _did_ Freddy always come back for him? No matter how many times they would "kill" each other, they somehow ended back together. Actually, it made Jason feel… happier. Freddy, though completely insane and sadistic, was stable. At least he always came back, even if it WAS just to kill him.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?"

A noise came from behind the hockey mask, one that made the smaller man freeze in shock. It was low and dark sounding, a little twisted and wrong, but there was no mistaking what it was. Freddy shook his head in disbelief.

"Was that- are you… giggling?" Jason cocked his head, and his open eye came into view. It was glazed looking, staring into the blue eyes of the cornered man as if he was trying to read his mind. Freddy glared back, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're a lunatic, and I know lunatics," Freddy growled. The masked killer sighed again, slowly leaning in closer to his captive. "Retard! That was an insult!" His masked nose brushed Freddy's scarred one softly as he forced their foreheads to meet, his hands now seeming to pull him closer rather than pin down. His eyes, both open now, were looking down at his prey. His broken nose practically screamed in pain at the gentle touch, but that was the least of Freddy's concerns.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Freddy pushed away as hard as he could, but suddenly he felt Jason's arms tightly around him. Struggling for air, he kicked the air. "JASON!"

Despite it all, Freddy was even more confused than ever, and he was feeling hopeless. It was as if he were a mouse and Jason was the cat playing with his soon-to-be meal.

_When will he kill me?_

Freddy gave a gasp of surprise when he felt Jason's chin resting on top of his head. The silent killer sighed again, seeming very calm and content. He ran one hand up behind Freddy's head, pulling him closer forcefully, but obviously more restrained than he usually was.

"Jason, let go!" Freddy groaned, provoking another weird giggle from his capturer. "P-pl-please?"

Jason blinked, pulling away the smaller man but keeping a tight hold on him. Freddy flushed under the amused look of the masked killer. _Freddy Krueger. Begging. What the hell is wrong with me? _He swallowed and managed a glare. "Yeah, you heard me say it. What are you gonna do about it? Now let me go bitc-"

He stopped mid sentence, blue eyes wide. Jason gazed back, looking down at him with a look he had only seen on his face once before; when Freddy was disguised as Mrs. Voorhees in his dreams, Jason often made the same look of total admiration and affection. There was no doubt that that crooked, manic smile was probably under that mask. That need to please Mommy clouded his eyes. Only now, he was focused on Freddy.

Needless to say, he was horrified. In fact, he was petrified. He hadn't gotten those kind of "puppy dog eyes" since... well, he'd never gotten them. And now, the one and only Jason Voorhees was giving him the same eyes.

"Umm, Jason?" Freddy asked nervously. His captor was getting close again, leaning down to nuzzle the side of his destroyed face. He let out a groan, holding him closer (if that was even possible). "Okay, this is so wrong! STOP!" Freddy shoved his head forward, smashing into the other's mask. Something cracked, but whether it was plastic or bone they never really found out.

Jason made the same, twisted giggle again, suddenly pulling back. With unexpected speed he swept a leg under Freddy, knocking him over and into his waiting arms. Cradling the man tightly, he pulled him up and took his head to his. The nose of his hockey masked brushed against Freddy's again.

"JASON!" Freddy screamed, his anger returning. His voice was muffled as the hockey mask hit his lips. This took him completely by surprise, and he found himself unable, and unwilling, to move. To his further horror, he found the hockey mask in his hand a few seconds later, his eyes burning into Jason's.

He didn't exactly want the mask, but at the moment it had seemed to be in the way. Now that it was in his hands, he felt awkward. In a way, he wanted the quiet man to…

"You really are hideous," Freddy muttered hotly, trying to drown away the thoughts buzzing in his head. If he had skin, he'd of been flushing. "You got a face only a mother could love." Jason frowned, looking rather surprised, and the other killer found himself feeling…bad. In fact, he felt guilty! After all the people he killed, all the people he tortured and all the lives he ruined, he was suddenly concerned about his worst enemy's feelings? Did Jason even have feelings? Wait, since when did Freddy have feelings?

"Oh, you know I'm just…kidding…" Freddy said. "I'm sorry." Jason grinned a wild grin, the same one that had driven more than a few stray campers to the asylum. The man he held gave a small smile. "Shut up. Or say something, I don't know. Wait, where are you going?"

Jason had began walking, his precious Freddy safe in his strong arms.

"LET ME GO!"

He stopped, pulling Freddy up again and kissing him softly on the lips. The other fought it frantically, desperate to get away from this nightmare. And then…

Much to Jason's pleasure, Freddy melted into him. His arms crawled up behind his neck, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, they found each other gazing into the others eyes. Freddy smiled maliciously, suddenly aware of how stupid he had been. No matter how many times he died, he'd come back for Jason. He'd always come back. And Jason would always be there, waiting for his Freddy.

"Jason…"

* * *

><p>Freddy Krueger sat up sharply, having been jolted awake from his sleep. He sat there for a moment, silent and mouth agape. "What the hell just happened!"<p>

A dream. More like a nightmare really. He had been weak, all of his powers and wit gone. And Jason… he was so affectionate, and Freddy just gave into it! And he liked it!

Freddy got up off the floor, reaching for his hat perched on a hook. He thought about the dream as he stuffed the hat onto his head. It had seemed so _real_, like when he was haunting another person's sleep or like when he was in the real world. But Freddy would never have thought _he_ would have a nightmare. He WAS a nightmare, how could this have happened? And where was he now? It looked like his usual sanctuary, the boiler room where he resided and rested until strong enough to strike. But when had he fallen asleep?

The demon shook his head, hitting it with his unclawed hand. "Forget it Freddy, this will never happen again. It was just a dream, it wasn't real… I didn't even know I could-" He froze mid sentence, staggered and bemused. "Oh shit, you're kidding me."

Tightly clenched in his hands was a hockey mask. It was cracked and covered it semi-dry blood. He lifted it, wordlessly staring into empty holes. It wasn't hard to imagine the eyes he had so vividly dreamt of, one probably drooping shut as the other stared lazily into him as he leaned in closer and closer until-

Freddy threw the mask across the room. "I am gonna _kill_ that bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I am not the legal owner of either Nightmare on Elm Street or Friday the 13th nor do I legally own any of the characters. Not that I should have to clarify that; I mean, why would the owner of any movie or book be writing Fan Fiction? Like seriously people. Disclaimers are just ways to get more words in. Hell, this disclaimer makes it seem like this story is 87 words longer than it is! That doesn't look like much, but it's something damn it!

Anyway, I wanted to see how I could possible get fluffy out of these two "gentlemen". And for every review you give, God saves a kitten. So have a heart and review!

**DISCLAIMER 2:** There is no gurantee a kitten will be saved or that you recieve credit for saving it. It is also not guranteed that said kitten will not be given to Lenore as a present.


End file.
